1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic testing device for testing sequentially, under program control, predetermined number of capacitors to ascertain the breakdown voltage of each.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The primary characteristic of a film used as the dielectric in metallized film and/or metal foil/film capacitors is breakdown voltage. That characteristic is a measure of the voltage which, when applied across the film, causes the film to fail. It is not possible to accurately measure this voltage by testing the film in isolation because it is impossible to reproduce the conditions at the metal conductor/film interface that would be present within the finished capacitor structure. Accordingly, to test the dielectric breakdown voltage of the film it is necessary to manufacture a number of capacitors and to test them for breakdown characteristics. From the results of these tests the voltage breakdown characteristics of the film may be implied.
In order to obtain statistically significant results a large number of capacitors should be tested. However, testing capacitors according to present industry practice is a time-consuming and labor intensive process. Accordingly, it is believed advantageous to provide an apparatus which will automatically test each of a plurality of capacitor samples under identical test conditions.